


MC

by Q (ANONiM0USE)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game), 더블유 | W Two Worlds
Genre: Amnesia, Aromantic, Asexual Character, Bipolar Disorder, Borderline Personality Disorder, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Emotional Roller Coaster, F/F, F/M, Female Character of Color, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Inspired by K-Drama | Korean Drama, Major Original Character(s), Mental Health Issues, Multi, Muteness, Non-Graphic Violence, Reader Is Not Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-04-26 18:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14408172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANONiM0USE/pseuds/Q
Summary: Everyone loves a good series. And The MC, Mysterious Corporation, is here to deliver!After main female lead Rika Kim commits suicide, Sun Yu Min has been suspicious of the plausibility of the event and investigating. This all comes to an eerie climax when she is suddenly attacked and left for dead atop a mental health hospital roof but is saved by two suspicious men...Will she find out what truly happened to Rika? Why the events surrounding her are making less and less sense? Just who are these newcomers and why do they look so similar to her own missing friends?"... It's just a cartoon, Brother.""A cartoon that just spoke to us! She was bleeding out, Saeran!"... Tune in every update to find out why!





	1. 하나 (chapter one AKA Saeran keeps auto-correcting to Satan and I'm worried)

“Jihyun!”

There's something alien about the pain in its eyes as it goes running for V’s **_still no not dead no no no not dead he can't be dead_**  body and the way it hesitates.

Pausing, like it can feel sorry or pain or guilt like she ~~should~~  does.

Then snapping its head up and meeting her gaze with one of burning brimstone and hate before it snarls her name in rage.

It sends shivers down her spine before she jumps.

Leaving behind a captivating world.

 **다음호에 계속** _to be continued in the next issue_

 

* * *

 

That was the moment that MC became an entirely different story, though some already speculated that the _manhwaga_ , Daffodil had been planning for this twist for a year now.

Rika’s backstory had been conflicting to say the least, not to mention that she'd begun to treat V, her fiance was starting to veer into the abusive relationship section.

And with the addition of Sun Yu, or Sunny, the selectively mute and strangely eyeless detective newcomer to the RFA, other characters that had once been ignored were now steadily reaching the center stage.

It wasn't strange at all that Saeran adored her, Saeyoung thought.

Tried to think.

“I mean, it's not my fault I thought he was gay! Ouch! Oppa, stop hitting me! He liked Jumin Han before!”

"No wonder he hates coming to see you if you speak like such a fool! Don't call me Oppa, dummy!"

Saeyoung wilted dramatically, his tomato red hair getting into his eyes as he tries to avoid ruining the unfinished background sketch on the ultra-sensitive computer screen. 

"Gah! You wound me, Stark!" 

"Shut up, Saeyoung!" 

A mischievous gleam crosses his glasses concealing his hazel eyes as he dodges the way Stark shoves at him; retaliating by lunging for him and bringing him onto the hardwood floor with a strangled curse. 

That's how Saeran meets them: disheveled and still fighting. 

"Ahem, Brother," he greets as he sets down his suitcase and helps Stark up with his freehand, "Why are you on the floor making a fool of yourself?" 

"We were arguing about the webtoon," he lies easily, knowing that Saeran would automatically ask for spoilers. 

5...4...3...2..

"What's happening this week?! Do they find anything out about Rika? Does V finally agree-" 

He shares a grin with Starks exasperated glare as Sara's overexcitement got the best of the normally quiet boy. 

When they were younger, Saeran never spoke up about his emotions, believing for the oddest reason that the moment that he did Saeyoung would abandon him to join some strange shadow agency. 

It was only after it got to the point where he was bottling up his emotions to the extent that he got _arrested_  that he'd finally explained and started to get better. 

Now, Saeyoung had begun training to draw webtoons and Saeran was in middle of his residency to become a radiologist. 

"Ah, ah, Sae-ran! We'd have to ask _seonsaengnim_  for permission."

Saeran sighed but agreed. 

"The Bastard is a huge fan too. He'll let me look at a patient's scan if I bring him news on Jaehee." 

"He does know that Jaehee probably doesn't swing that way right?" 

"I don't know. And at this point, everyone's too afraid to tell him."

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Assistant Kang, wait a moment. I believe Sun Yu is trying to catch up." 

The familiar sound of Jumin's voice rings out in the seemingly deserted office and she pauses, hearing the clatter of shoes, to wait for her friend. 

Though they worked in different areas of the Han Corporation, they had bonded over a mutual appreciation of coffee shops and the fact that Sunny had a penchant of getting Jaehee coffee from strange places with even stranger stories as an accompaniment. 

The one thing they'd never quite agree on was-

"You are aware that you are, once again, breaking dress code."

At least this time, Sunny had taken out her "snake bites" and worn her dark brunette wig instead of revealing the winter blue-silver she'd dyed her hair. 

"Mah, Jaehee, if I didn't know any better I'd have thought you liked this outfit on me," Sunny giggled childishly as Jaehee read the message. 

Not flirtatiously. 

Those warm oynx held nothing more than friendly teasing within their depths - even if she wasn't wrong. 

Most of Sunny's outfits were leather jackets, t-shirts and dramatic platform shoes making her practically tower over everyone. 

But some days, on the days when _she_  came to Jeahee for help, not the other way around, when she couldn't bring herself to make her voice work, she wore soft delicate things. 

Warm inviting oversized sweaters with off-putting messages like "people are poison" and lace gloves with long black leather boots. 

These were the days that she was reminded of the fact that Sunny didn't care for "distraction" because she was frightened of being "too much work for people to deal with" and the urge to kiss her crests over her. 

"Are you alright?", Sunny signs after exchanging pleasantries with Jumin. 

It disappears (a bit) as she takes in the worry in Sunny's gaze and the white flowers in her arm. 

The flowers were for V and Seven. 

"Are you going to try and convince V again?, " Jumin asks as they start to head outside. 

"Mm," Sunny nods and Jaehee wonders what happened that today was the day she couldn't speak. 

But there's an unspoken thing. 

Sunny won't ask about her parents, and she won't ask about Sunny's past. 

"... Hopefully Mr. Kim will heed your words this time," she hopes instead. 

"He probably won't," Sunny retorts. 

"More than likely," Jumin agrees; opening the door to the car for Sunny, "But we still need to try."

"Yes, of course, but Jumin? Can Jaehee get some rest if you don't require her immediate assistance?" 

Any other day, Jaehee would be grateful for the rest. For the help. 

But today, she almost protests the notion of getting more rest if it means that she is to leave the two of them alone. 

Jealousy?, she wonders later. Of what? 

"Assistant Kang, you are dismissed for today. Get some rest."

"See you later, Jaehee."

No, not jealousy. Fear. 

Fear that there wouldn't be a later. 

 

 


	2. 이 (chapter two AKA flowers of another world taste just as bitter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OOC! V and mental asylum mention! Trigger warning for mental illness themes! Stay safe, everyone!

Jaehee was right.

In just a few panels, Sun Yu Kim was about to come to an end; interrupting both her investigation into the disappearance of Rika Kim, fiance to Jihyun Kim and her own character arc.

"Why would your teacher do such a thing, Saeyoung?!"

It wasn't fair.

It made no sense.

And Stark had left them both behind to go and get a stiff drink in anticipation of the media backlash.

It was the perfect recipe for disaster.

* * *

 

 

Once they were in the elevator, Sun Yu gave Jumin a bemused look before tapping his necktie gently.

It was strange the way he felt an electric warmth in his chest from the way she'd noticed the new tie: a shade darker than the usual navy blue.

"Thank you. Elizabeth the Third felt that this one was..," He paused because Elizabeth had, in fact, chosen it after he said he was off to meet Sunny at the office but Zen had warned him off saying that to her face if he 'weren't prepared to deal with the consequences' and looking into her serene black eyes, he could convince himself that he was, "Perfect for today."

Sunny laughed quietly and he felt a bit more of his chest cave in.

She understood that.

She understood him.

As they neared the 4th floor, she started to look more and more anxious, rubbing her arms and fidgeting.

If they weren't entrapped together, she would likely been pacing.

"He'll be fine."

"For how long?," she retorts; her signing ungraceful and harried and her lips downturned.

He has no answer and looking down at the mirrored elevator floor, he can see her own expression waver and soften as she extended a hand to touch his shoulder.

He can't help the flinch away from her touch even as the pained look in her eyes lingers despite the soft laugh of relief when he tries to hide it as clearing his throat. 

She's.. Too good to him.

The elevator _dings!_  revealing the cold antiseptic of the hospital hallway and Sunny steps out of the elevator unhurried, still keeping pace with his long strides.

Room 542.

V's room. 

He hates it here and Sunny's face is deceptively blank as an orderly comes to unlock the door for V’s.. Cell. 

It's beige, cool "soothing" colors makes his skin crawl and he hates that V had denied Sunny's offer of brighter, more saturated flowers for white roses, lotuses, larkspurs and carnations. 

He starts talking first, to disguise the screaming of the other inhabitants or to fill the void of tension between V and Sunny, he doesn't know. 

"Jihyun, Elizabeth has been doing well but I think that she misses your-" 

"Why?" 

He follows V's clouded gaze to Sunny who was starting to arrange some flowers into a vase but froze at the sharp tone of voice; looking sick. 

She turns to sign to him, 

"What do-" 

Her hands still and he can see the moment when she has to force herself not to reach for the hidden knife.

V strains against the straitjacket and despite the fact that they are all friends... He can't help but be ashamed.

To have gone through so much and end up here... His father laughing at his weakness.. It was too much.

Too cruel.

 

It's like looking at a fractured mirror.

Something taunting in the back of her mind, _that could be you, that could be you_  as she tried not to be physically repulsed by the image.

Bipolar Disorder and Borderline Personality Disorder weren't that far apart from one another.

Over and over again, she'd reread that email.

Over and over again, she'd looked at the symptoms.

Abandonment issues, dangerous impulsivity, emotional numbness only to have no control over the range or frequency of her emotions and dissociation.

She tried not to think about the real reason that she'd stopped carrying around that knife.

She needed to clean it.

"You took her away from me!"

Holding her breath for 10 seconds, she risked a glance at Jumin and wonders how he's holding up.

Seeing his childhood friend fall apart.

Looking at V... Made her strangely aware of the anger sitting in her chest.

His hands, softer and warmer and so much more gentle than you'd ever believe, were red and raw and rough from the rope.

His eyes, bright and cheerful, deep and calming, were now misty, deranged and for the first time, full of sharp rage.

Directed at her.

It broke her heart but she deserved it.

If she'd just gotten over to the house faster, then she could have kept the argument from escalating.

Kept Rika from hurting V.

... She wasn't ~~_stupid_~~ hopeful enough to believe that she could stop Rika from running away.

Emphasis on running away.

Rika hadn't committed suicide and V must have been protecting her location.

Was 'another world' some kind of anagram? A code?

She wished, not for the first time, for Seven to hurry up and open his eyes.

"Well, aren't you going to speak to me?" 

She snapped back to awareness only to find that Jumin had left while she was thinking and V was still breaking her heart.

Blinking back sudden tears that honestly had no place being there, she looks into his red-rimmed eyes and waits. 

"... This is why Rika left me, isn't it?" 

Wait for it. 

"She left because you were too boring and I was too forceful with my love."

Wait.

"She left me with an idiotic mute and the pictures!"

He was right.

He carried his camera with him everywhere, why hadn't she remembered until now?

She lingered still, waiting for his newfound temper to either die down or give her more information until her phone rang.

| **U N K N O W N** |

Most people knew not to call her.

Even if she picked up, she didn't speak to anyone.

Letting herself out, she accepts the call and presses her phone to her ear.

"..."

"You wanted to find Rika right?"

She stopped breathing.

"Come to the rooftop now and I'll show you where she went. I'll tell you what she did to Jihyun Kim."

She can't make her voice work fast enough before he hangs up.

To the roof then.

She's still holding the rest of the flowers as she presses the button to go to the top floor; ignoring the distant warning bells in her mind.

"...Hm."

She looked around the roof, taking in the setting afternoon sun, the white stones lining the railing, and the decidedly empty looking expanse.

Looking down at her phone, she doesn't hear them until it's too late. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stabbing. Seven-ZERO_sEvEn?!? Upload...

"... Huh, it just froze for some weird reason. The mouse won't let me scroll down- Nevermind," Saeyoung corrected himself as he moved the mouse in a jittery circle on the frozen image of Sun Yu looking down at her phone.  
Today was apparently a bad day for Sunny. Her normal dreamy smirk was replaced by her worrying her dark red lips as she tugged at her wig anxiously.  
He always enjoyed her hatred of long-haired wigs and wished that Rika didn't find the silver-blue of her actual hair so irritating to color in.  
But inch by inch, he scrolled down as the mysterious hooded figure snuck up on Sunny and Saeran gripped his shoulder in anticipation.  
Still Vander- Stark hadn't come back.

* * *

 You don't notice the person stalking towards you, quite literally appearing from the shadows to complete his dastardly purpose.

She wants you to suffer and what she wants, they will go to the ends of the earth to complete.  
You were the Ace but she was the Queen.  
Your dark mahogany eyes, nearly as dark as Jumin's but wavering on the warmth of dark espresso beans, scan the roof as though you could sense the impending death.  
You probably could.  
It was why she had to eliminate you right now.  
You meet the gaze of your obviously trembling killer and furrow a brow at the faceless nature he possessed but pay him no mind as he approaches you.  
Step by step, meter by meter, as the door swings shut and locks, as he fingers the kitchen blade that he'd stolen from the market, you finally start to push what V said to you out of mind and enjoy the peaceful blue of the sky.  
The peace that was shattered as you sidestep the first swing of the knife and do your best to avoid the second.  
This wasn't the type of story that you had something witty to say to this person and this person had nothing to say to you.  
Blocking with your forearm was taking its toll on you as he wouldn't let up on you; punching at your guard and trying to get you to trip up as you tried to defend yourself.  
You don't know where the flowers came from but you instinctively swat at them and he seizes the opening you offer; plunging the knife into your chest and cutting into your left arm with hasty vengeance.  
You are still ~~_frozen_~~  as the knife cuts through your skin, through the muscle in your pectoral region and presumably nicks your heart where he was aiming.  
It shows on your face - the pain, the disbelief, and the slight resignation to dying.  
None of those belong in your eyes and no one else will ever see it except for this faceless undertaker.  
It shouldn't relieve you.  
But he rips the knife away and you crumple to the floor; exhausted as you start to drown in your own blood.  
It occurs to you later that if you had been more motivated to, you could have overcome him.  
But.. He's gone.  
His purpose over.  
You don't know that, of course, and a part of your heroic nature tempts you to look for any identifying characteristics that you could consider if you were going to live..  
But the light hurts to look at and your chest hurts to move and you are bleeding.  
You are hurt but this is not the worst thing that you have suffered.  
And you will die alone.  
And you, finally, finally, finally, let the tears come as you wait for death.

* * *

 

"Brother!"  
He froze over the last panel of the webtoon as he could see it too: Sunny's eyes were visible and she was shedding tears on top of the roof.  
But even more startling than the odd turn of events, a strange masked man with an even stranger symbol of a green quasi Egyptian eye branding his hand quietly blurring from existence.  
It didn't fit in with the way that Daffodil had drawn previous characters.  
But right before their eyes, another change began to occur: THIS ISN'T FAIR written in light blue.  
He exchanged a look with Saeran and immediately looked back at the computer screen when he saw that there was more (it totally wasn't because of the way Saeran looked like he'd seen a ghost) and startled at the hand gripping his wrist and was about to scream when-  
It dragged him into the computer screen with barely a sound as Saeran came in after him.  
.  
.  
.

* * *

.   
.  
✺  
Special Agent Seven-Zero-Seven is now awake!

He pried open his cement-encrusted eyes and struggled to his feet.  
The rooftop.  
Where was he?  
The rooftop. Get to the rooftop.  
He doesn't have time to think of the repercussions of yanking the IV and catheter out (he'll deal with [redacted]'s fury-filled horror stories later) as he runs for the roof.  
Down the hallway, he passes by a man in a black suit, pacing in distress and shouting down the phone at someone, but he doesn't stop -  
get to the rooftop, go, go _g o_  
can't stop  
With a reckless sort of run, he's on the rooftop just in time for him to run into a masked man with white hair start to press down on Sunny's chest and hear the scream of pain that erupted...

**Author's Note:**

> (please don't shoot me)  
> I'm just here to explain some things.   
> (not actually this note) (but kudos and comments water my crops and feed my need for attention)


End file.
